<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Boy Walking - Manberg Festival Drabble by Fear_Itself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914264">Dead Boy Walking - Manberg Festival Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself'>Fear_Itself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombing, Bombs, Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur was lost in his insanity and it's up to Tommy to stop his madness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Boy Walking - Manberg Festival Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, Manberg/DreamSMP</p><p>Location: DreamSMP</p><p>Possible Triggers: Self-destructiveness, spoilers related to the festival arc on the DreamSMP, faked suicide (the festival hasn't happened I just wanna write about it)</p><p>(Little songfic I whipped up for the upcoming plot point! Based on Dead Girl Walking Reprise from Heathers.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p>Just barely stitched up, Tommy began sneaking around the festival. He wished he could indulge in the fun surrounding him but he had a job. He was a dead boy walking, and he was going to save his home. None of his friends deserved to die, even if they turned their backs on him. As he shoved through the crowd, he could hear George and Karl; the servers two sweethearts, on the stage singing.</p><p>"Come on Manberg!"</p><p>"Woahhh!"</p><p>"Come on Manberg! Here we go here we go now!"</p><p>"Tommy?" The voice brought him out of his distant mind. It was Quackity. "Wilbur told me you just committed suicide!"</p><p>"Ya well, he's wrong about a lot of things."</p><p>"I threw together a lovely tribute! ...Considering such short notice..." He pointed over to some messily thrown together table with a few pictures of him and some weeds that look vaguely like flowers. </p><p>"Big Q what's under the stage?"</p><p>"The sewers."</p><p>"That's it!"</p><p>"Tommy, what's going on?"</p><p>"Got no time to talk I'm a dead boy walking!" Finding a place to dig just behind the stage, the music was even louder, speakers blaring the two men's voices.</p><p>"Eyo Manberg! Tell me what's that sound! Here comes Manberg gonna put ya in the ground! Go go Manberg give a great big yell! Manberg will knock you out and send you straight to hell!" Now in the sewers, he saw a shadowy figure playing with something in his hand. Tommy's heart rate spiked.</p><p>"Step away from the bomb."</p><p>"Heh, this little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb! This is just to set off packs of thermals up inside the stage. THOSE are bombs. People are going to see the ashes of L'Manberg and they're gonna think 'There's a country that self-destructed' not because society didn't care but because that country WAS society! The only place that Schlatt's and Tubbo's can get along is in heaven!" Tommy inhaled sharply. This was his last chance to convince Wilbur to turn around without violence. He had to make this work.</p><p>"I wish that Phil was a little a stronger..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I wish he stayed around a little longer... I WISH OUR MOM WAS GOOD I WISH THAT GROWN-UP'S UNDERSTOOD! I WISH THAT YOU'D JUST LISTENED BECAUSE THEY CONVINCED YOU LIFE IS WAR! I WISH YOU'D COME WITH ME-"</p><p>"<b>I WISH I HAD MORE TNT!</b>" Another deep breath as he braced himself. This was going to end now whether Wilbur wanted it to or not. Tackling his brother to the ground, he began fighting for the detonator. The sound of the final chorus of the Manberg anthem chant shook the very ground they sat on.</p><p>"Eyo Manberg! Tell me what's that sound! Here come's Manberg, gonna put ya in the ground! Go go Manberg, give a great big yell! Manberg will knock you out AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO <b>HELL-</b>" But all Tommy could hear was an echoing gunshot. Wilbur fell back weakly and the boy began to shake.</p><p>
  <b>What the fuck has he done?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>